Korra & Mako's Infinite Playlist
by Athena Kyle
Summary: Just a collection of iPod drabbles, I'm following the episode plot lines, just adding what I think happened in off-screensville or expanding on what we saw. Mako and Korra are my main focus, but these drabbles will feature a little bit of everyone. Drabble Nine: Be Prepared, from Amon's point of view. His thoughts on what happened the night of the revelation.
1. Breakaway

**Drabble One**  
Breakaway

* * *

Still fuming from the decision that was made against her wishes Korra tore out of the room. The White Lotus guards and Tenzin were being completely unfair! When Avatar Aang tasked them with keeping her safe, she was pretty sure that house arrest wasn't what he had in mind.

Looking out her window as all of the stars twinkled mockingly back at her. There they were out there, free, free to travel across the skies, seeing every aspect of the world from their positions in the heavens, while she was here, trapped by a bunch of old geezers who felt they knew what was best for her.

Slamming her fist down on the ledge she made up her mind. She was not going to be some trapped damsel in distress; she was going to take her future in her own hands. Aang became a fully realized Avatar when he was just 12 years old and how did he get there? Not by sitting around and waiting for the elements to come to him, no he went out and experienced the world, gaining valuable knowledge in the process.

Jumping from the second story window was easy enough as the soft powdered snow padded her landing without the necessity of bending her natural element. Years of sneaking out to go for midnight rides with Naga made it easy for Korra to make her way to the stables undetected.

"Come on Naga," she began to gear up her best friend, "I know what the White Lotus said, but I just feel like my destiny is out there somewhere, waiting for me." She tightened the harness, before moving to the saddle, "I'm never going to find my path if I'm not free to make my own decision." She tightened the saddle, making sure it was secure. Once everything was ready, she was surprised to turn around and come face to face with Katara, her past life's wife, and her current teacher.

The elder waterbender's eyes sparkled with amusement, "I agree with you, it's time you carved out your own destiny." Katara pulled Korra into a motherly embrace, "Goodbye Korra, and good luck."

A quick stop to at her parents' house to say goodbye, and Korra and Naga were off, galloping towards the harbor, and towards her future.

Korra took a deep breath as she looked out at the harbor, the reality of what she was about to do really sinking in. She was about to leave her home, leave behind everything she knew and everyone she loved, Naga nuzzled her neck, well almost everyone she loved. Looking back on the compound that had held her captive for most of her life she nodded, she wasn't leaving home behind, the compound was just a place she had lived, home, and her future lay waiting out there, out in Republic City, and it was her job to find it.

Waiting until the crew was busy preparing to cast off, Korra and Naga snuck silently and stealthily on to the ship bound towards Republic City. "Well Naga, we'd better get some sleep, we've got a long voyage ahead, and an even more exciting journey to begin."

_Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
_Breakaway - Kelly Clarkson

* * *

So a little bit of rearranging, Kayko15 wondered if I was going to post these drabbles in order based on the episodes, and while that wasn't my original intention, it kind of seemed to be the way that they were going, so I redid chapter one to reflect the first episode, Welcome to Republic City. I might post another drabble tomorrow that's also based on episode one... mainly because I need to rewatch episode three to see what direction my writing will be heading in next.

Maila08 submitted a song request and I'm going to try and get to it, if anyone else has any song ideas, be sure to send them my way and I'll see what I can do!

Reviews are love y'all!

Athena Kyle

July 4, 2012  
11:05pm

I don't own The Legend of Korra, oh and Happy 4th of July!


	2. Brighter Than the Sun

**Drabble Two**  
Brighter Than the Sun

* * *

Korra's breath caught in her throat as she stared at the young man in the center of the ring as he pulled off his helmet. He stood tall and proud, yet slightly dazed, as if he hadn't expected the final second knock out. Mr. Hat Trick, the nickname stuck in her head, it seemed appropriate after all, she'd known him all of 2 minutes and he already held her attention, affection, and adoration.

The sounds of the screaming fans all faded away as she watched him slowly crack a smile, just the subtle curve of his lips as he waved to the crowd once before taking the platform back to where she stood.

Korra watched him intently as he neared, he was radiant, there was no other word she could think of to describe him, he was beyond handsome, and while he might object to being complimented using such a typically feminine word, she couldn't help it.

His beauty was like the sun, something that was to be admired, appreciated and adored, but stare at it for too long and it could be damaging, and Korra needed to remind herself to keep her wits about her where Mako was concerned lest he burn her alive.

Bolin cheered brightly causing Mako to crack a real smile that nearly melted her then and there. The warmth from the simple gesture could be felt all the way down to her toes, and it wasn't even directed towards her! Heaven forbid he actually offer her a smile, it'd cause a heat wave from which she may never recover.

"You guys were incredible out there, especially you Mr. Hat Trick." Korra tried to keep the excitement out of her voice, not wanting him to think her a simple fangirl.

"Oh, you're still here?"

Ouch.

She had definitely been right with her initial comparison of him to the sun, while he was radiant and capable of providing that warm rush of emotions, he was also very capable of burning her. But turn about was fair play. She could see him stiffen out of the corner of her eyes as the realization of who she was sunk in, and he hung his head in embarrassment.

"You're the Avatar and I'm an idiot."

She smirked, raising a seductive eyebrow, noting how his gaze slipped to her curved lips, "Both are true."

_Oh this is how it starts_  
_Lightning strikes the heart_  
_It goes off like a gun_  
_Brighter than the sun  
_Brighter Than the Sun - Colbie Caillat

* * *

Ok, so I need to get my muse going again, she seems to be a wondering vagabond that likes to disappear for eons at a time. So I thought I'd do another round of iPod Drabbles... My muse stuck around for my last iPod Drabble venture, so I'm hoping she'll stick with me through this.

Reviews are love guys!

Athena Kyle

July 2, 2012  
8:40pm

I don't own The Legend of Korra.


	3. Glad You Came

**Chapter Three**  
Glad You Came  
_Thoughts_

* * *

Mako felt his eye twitching, something that only happened when he was too irritated for words. Shaking his head, he breathed out slowly, flames threatening to escape as Korra whooped and celebrated knocking the Platypus Bear's waterbender **over the side of the ring**_._ For Agni's sake, the silly girl didn't even know the basic rules of Probending! He glared over at Bolin, who shrugged innocently, why on earth had he let Bolin and Korra talk him into this?

**BUZZ!**

_Another foul?_ Mako shook his head, "I thought you said you were a fan of probending!" he shouted, exasperated, "How do you not know the basic rules?"

"Well I'm sorry if the radio broadcasts and newspaper articles don't clearly outline the rules and regulations of probending!" she yelled back as she childishly stuck out her tongue.

"Argh!" Mako yelled in frustration as the bell rang again, signaling the start of the match.

The Platypus Bears wasted no time in ganging up against Korra, pushing the young Avatar to the limit.

"Did that waterbender just earthbend?"

Slapping a hand to his helmet Mako groaned, inwardly cursing Hasook, that no good no show, at least with Hasook they stood a chance. With Korra, they were sitting turtle-ducks! If she was the savior of the world, then the world was in trouble.

**BUZZ!**

Mako sighed, he really shouldn't be surprised that she was already in the water. Looking to Bolin, the young earthbender at least had the decency to look apologetic.

**Round Three!**

Mako looked up at the score, oh well, they'd made it farther than anyone ever expected them too, he guessed that was worth something.

Pinned against the ropes with his brother he couldn't help but watch as Korra was tossed back to zone 3, teetering on the ledge.

Oh well, there's always next year.

Blocking the shots being aimed at them, Mako waited for the buzz that would indicate the end of their season, however it never came. Looking back over he was mystified by the way the Avatar moved, all of a sudden it was as if she was untouchable, as she twirled with all the fluidity and grace of a gentle breeze, easily dodging everything the Platypus Bears threw at her.

Bolin nudged him out of his daze as the shots from the elder bending team grew slower, and less powerful, clearly the Platypus Bears were worn out.

Smirking to his brother, they nodded imperceptively at one another and went on the offensive, easily taking out the water and earth benders, before they had the chance to focus their energy on the remaining opponent, a deluge of water flew past them, sending the last Platypus Bear over the back of the ring and into the drink.

Turning to face the young waterbendering Mako couldn't help but smirk proudly, as he approached her "I was wrong, you are a natural." Something warm pulled at his heart when she smiled brightly in return. "Welcome to the Fire Ferrets."

"Thanks." A hint of pink graced her cheeks.

_No, thank you Hasook_,_ you no good no show,_ Mako thought to himself, as Korra and Bolin did a victory dance in the center of the ring.

_And all that counts_  
_Is here and now_  
_My universe will never be the same_  
_I'm glad you_ came  
Glad You Came - The Wanted

* * *

Okie dokie, the iPod gave me Glad You Came (the Glee cast version) originally done by The Wanted. I have a feeling that Mako would agree with the chorus, because lets face it, his universe will never be the same now that Korra's in it.

So, no reviews on the last chapter, but there were several favs and alerts...

Reviews are love y'all!

Athena Kyle

July 3, 2012  
9:05pm

Oh yea, I don't own The Legend of Korra.


	4. She's Like the Wind

**Drabble Four**  
She's Like the Wind

* * *

Mako gets a little lost when he first gets to Air Temple Island, despite how small it looks from the arena, it's actually much larger than he would've guessed. He's right about to give up and just head back to the arena hoping Bo has already made his way back home when he hears the soft rush of wind, tinkling voices carrying in the late autumn air.

"Come on Korra, you can do it!" a child's voice giggled in excitement.

He's drawn towards the voices and as he nears the sounds, he can see the some sort of twirling wall contraption, spinning quickly, powered no doubt by the two young air nomads cheering on the sidelines.

Climbing the steps he wondered what they were so enraptured with, until he took a closer look at the spinning panels. There dancing her way through the maze was Korra. He stood there on the third step, just out of their view and stared in awe.

Now, he had only known Korra a few short weeks, but in that time he would say that he had gotten to know her pretty well, and the one word he'd never in a million years associate Korra with was graceful, but Agni, here in this moment, in this light, she was.

He watched with bated breath, completely enraptured in the way her body drifted through the obstacles, dancing like a leaf in the breeze, like little tiny shells, drifting in the foam. She looked like a nature sprite, almost as if she was a figment of the imagination.

"Good," the older girl spoke her voice full of excitement, "light on your feet!"

Korra exited the maze, never once touching any of the panels.

Shaking himself out of his daze he was reminded of why he was here as the airbending sisters noticed him and began whispering excitedly to Korra. Refocusing his thoughts on his brother he approached the trio, raising a curious eyebrow when Korra launched the two girls into the air.

"Hey Mako," the avatars cheeks were tinted pink, and luckily for Korra he hadn't been paying attention to Ikki and Jinora, and simply attributed their rosy color to exertion from the panels.

By Agni, she looks beautiful. Mako started at his line of thought. "Have you seen Bolin?" he blurted out, anything to prevent his thoughts from escaping.

Her brow furrowed and her hands went to her hips, a sure sign he was irritated with him, "Well hello to you too."

Good, she was annoyed, this Korra was much easier for him to deal with. Seeing her be all graceful and delicate had been disconcerting to say the least, no good could come of him continuing that line of thought. She was the Avatar, much too good for a street rat like him, she was Korra, one of the boys, yea… just plain old Korra.

_She's like the wind through the trees_  
_She rides the night next to me_  
_She leads me through moonlight_  
_Only to burn me with the sun_  
_She's taken my heart_  
_But she doesn't know what she's done_  
She's Like the Wind – Patrick Swayze

* * *

So here's another drabble, based on the song from Dirty Dancing… at least I think it's from Dirty Dancing, I can't really remember… I think I might revisit this song in later drabbles, because it's actually quite fitting for my headcanon Makorra…

Thanks for the sweet reviews so far and as for the song requests, I'm going to try and weave them in somewhere, if not in this fic, than definitely in my other drabble fic White Flag, I'm going to try and keep this one rather light and fluffy, where as White Flag definitely has darker more tragic themes.

Anywho, I'm gonna go finish watching Wipe Out, because that show is far more entertaining to me than it should be.

Reviews are love y'all!

Athena Kyle

July 5, 2012  
10:25pm


	5. Tears in Heaven

**Drabble Five:**  
Tears in Heaven

* * *

Mako sat in the shade, leaning up against the giant polar bear dog, the search for Bolin had yielded nothing. Clenching his fist he swore that he'd get his brother back, or die trying.

"How did your brother get caught up with The Triple Threats?"

"We used to do some work for them when we were younger."

"What?" Her voice raised several decibels, "Are you some sort of criminal?"

"No!" He shot back quickly, looking away from her, before she could see the lie in his eyes. "I just ran numbers and stuff." He played with the ends of his scarf, images of all the people he'd terrorized at the behest of Zolt, flashing before his eyes.

Squeezing them shut he pulled his scarf up, burying the lower half of his face in the worn but comforting material. "After my parents died, my brother and I were on the streets, I did what I had to do to survive and protect my little brother."

Korra knew that he was lying about his involvement with the Triads, but she wasn't going to press the issue. Even though she hadn't known them for very long, she knew that Mako and Bolin were genuinely good guys. She couldn't imagine what they had gone through growing up, not having anyone but each other to rely on.

"Mako, if you don't mind me asking…" she hesitated until she saw the subtle nod of his head, "What happened to your parents?"

Taking a deep breath, he figured she deserved to know the truth after all she was risking a lot by helping him.

"They were killed by a firebender when I was just a boy," his voice was laced with anger, hurt, and pain, "cut them down in front of me when we were on our way home from the store." He ignored the vice that gripped his heart at the memory of seeing his parents flayed alive.

"They were killed by someone wielding my element." He closed his eyes, "I was powerless to help them." He glanced over at her, a sympathetic expression graced her features, "I was 8."

"Oh Mako," she gasped, her dainty hands seeking his.

"The only saving grace about that day was that Bolin wasn't there, he had stayed to play at our neighbors' house." He could still remember Bolin's face the moment he realized that Mako had been telling the truth, and that their parents were never coming back.

"Sometimes I can't even remember what they look like." Emotion threatened to break his voice, "I don't even have a picture of them."

Korra's heart broke at his confession, sure, she had been raised on a compound away from her parents, but they were always there when she needed them, when she missed them. She couldn't fathom having to survive on her own, much less take care of a younger sibling.

All of a sudden Mako looked so much older, and tired than the young man of 19 she knew him to be. His overprotective nature, and obnoxious desire to win suddenly seemed justified, he was just doing what he needed to do to keep himself and his brother off the streets. He knew that they were just one loss away from being sent back to the life he had struggled for so long to escape.

He could see Korra fidgeting beside him, like she wanted to ask him something, but wasn't sure how to.

"Yes?" he drawled, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I just wanted to let you know," she reached out for his hand, "we'll find your brother." She squeezed his hand, "I promise." She smiled before yawning, eyes drooping, the long search of the night finally catching up with her.

As she snuggled deeper in to Naga's soft fur she sighed contentedly, "You're a good man Mako," her voice tinted with sleep, "Your parents would be proud."

As he watched her drift off to sleep he smiled softly, for the first time believing that things would all turn out alright in the end.

_Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven  
I must be strong  
And carry on  
_Tears in Heaven - Eric Clapton

* * *

Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up. Work has been killing me lately, take it from me y'all growing up is incredibly overrated.

Thanks for the reviews and the song requests so far, I'm going to try and get to all of them.

Reviews are love y'all!

Athena Kyle

July 12, 2012  
8:55pm


	6. Renegade

**Drabble Six:**  
Renegade

* * *

Bolin sat in the back of the truck, hands chained together resting in his lap. If he got out of this alive, he was pretty sure that Mako would kill him… Even if he didn't get out of this alive, Mako would probably send Korra to the spirit world to kill him there too…

He had really messed up this time, Mako had told him to stay away from the Triple Threats, but all that money Shady Shin had flashed was too hard to say no too… besides, it was only a little security work, what's the harm in that?

Oh… right…

His life began to flash through his mind like a silent movie as the reality of his situation sank in. What if he never saw Mako again? Or Korra? What if this was the end of his story? Why oh why hadn't he listened to his brother? The only reason he had said yes to Shady Shin in the first place was to prove to his big brother that he could take care of himself, that Mako didn't need to baby him all the time.

So far that venture turned out to be a big failure. His only hope now was that Mako would notice he was missing and come search for him… but how would he know where to go? It's not like he left him a note, _Hey Bro, Shady Shin offered me a job working for Zolt and the Triple Threats, I might be home late, don't wait up! Oh by the way, I might get kidnapped by Equalists, so if I'm not home by morning please come rescue me! -Bo_

It seemed like all his life, Mako had been rescuing him, sometimes he felt like a burden to his big brother, he felt like he denied Mako the chance to be a kid. Bolin didn't really remember his parents, for as long as he could remember, Mako had been both mother and father to him, allowing Bolin to have as normal a childhood as possible.

He began to panic as he sat in the back with the unconscious members of Republic City's seedy underbelly. What happened if he died without letting Mako know just how much he loved and admired him? What if he never got to tell Korra how he felt?

His mind filtered through several horrible scenarios as the truck bustled about, and as much as Bolin knew he should be paying attention to where they were going, he was having a hard time controlling his breathing, as a kid he was prone to panic attacks, and while it had been many years since he had an episode, the familiar black dots began to appear in the corner of his vision. If he didn't pull it together, he was going to pass out, and who knows what would happen then.

Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and concentrated, maybe if he tried really hard, he could bend the metal of his confines and break free. Blocking out the sounds of the chi blockers and noisy triad bosses, Bolin focused on his breathing, trying to find that inner calm that Mako seemed to have in spades.

He could hear the sounds of the truck traveling through the streets of Republic City fading away as he steadied his breath, digging deep within himself to find the strength and stability that was the center of his bending abilities.

Concentrating on the shackles on his wrist he began to understand just how it was metal bending worked as he started to feel the bits of earth mixed within the metal. Searching through the metal of the cuffs he quickly figured out the locking mechanism, now the hard part… figuring out how to bend the earth embedded in the metal to his will.

Pride swelled in his chest when he felt the metal slowly moving, the inner mechanics of the lock clicking, in what Bolin hoped would lead to his freedom. Before he could bend the metal again, the truck came to a jarring stop causing him to topple over.

The doors flung open and standing there in all his masked glory was Amon.

"I see your bending has come back," the Equalists leaders voice sent chills up his spine, "Attempting to metal bend were we?" a subtle nod of Amon's head and chi blockers rushed in to the truck, striking each man with precision, temporarily relieving them of their bending once more.

As he was dragged out of the truck Bolin prayed that his brother would come to rescue him soon.

_I'm so scared and all alone_  
_Hangman is coming down from the gallows_  
_And I don't have very long_  
Renegade – Styx

* * *

Alright, I'm not too happy with the way this one came out, but if I sit here and nit-pick at it anymore then I'll get frustrated and just delete it all… and I think it's time I focused a little on someone other than Mako and Korra… Don't worry though, the next chapter is already planned out and has to do with them waking up next to one another. If I get motivated, I may post that one later on tonight…

Happy Friday the 13th!

Reviews are love y'all!

Athena Kyle

July 13, 2012  
6:30pm


	7. I Believe in You

**Drabble Seven:**  
I Believe in You  
_Thoughts_

* * *

Mako sat with his arms crossed as the night crept on, getting colder and quieter, until the only sounds he could hear were the cricket-wasps and Korra's soft breathing. She was starting to shiver, which he found rather entertaining seeing as she was from the South Pole, one of the coldest places on earth.

Mako chuckled softly as she nuzzled further into Naga's side, attempting to furrow into the Polar Bear-Dog's soft and warm fur. The angle she chose to lean at left her in a precarious position as her head kept falling forward, jerking almost violently. Mako was shocked she didn't wake herself up, although it figured she would sleep like the dead, Bolin was the same way. Taking pity on the young Avatar, Mako slid over, allowing Korra's head to rest on his shoulder.

She murmured in her sleep a small smile gracing her face as she made herself comfortable at his side.

Looking down at the girl beside him he couldn't help but wonder what spirits had brought the two of them together, I mean she was the AVATAR for Agni's sake, and he was just a street rat… sure he was an up and coming pro-bender but in the grand scheme of things he was nothing compared to her. And yet she was so… she was just… Korra. Yea, he had referred to her as Avatar Korra the first time they interacted, but now she was just Korra, just the loud, obnoxiously adorable girl who managed to weave herself into him and his brother's tight-knit life.

He had refused her help in the beginning, but now he was glad that she was here with him, helping him. He hadn't really believed in many people in his young life, (growing up orphans on the street had taught him to trust/rely/believe in no one) but something in him told him that if Korra promised to rescue Bolin, then she would. She was the Avatar, but more than that, she was Korra, a friend (his only friend really), and without really understanding why, he believed in her.

Shaking his head softly, wondering where all these thoughts were coming from he sighed, might as well try to get some sleep.

Staring out into the night he cast his eyes to the heavens, sending a silent message out into the universe, _Hang on Bo, we're coming_.

Resting his head gently on Korra's, his eyes slid shut and he fell into a peaceful slumber.

_I never believed in fairy tales  
It never got me very far  
I never believed in miracles  
Though sometimes I wish I could  
You've made me a believer  
You made me trust again  
I believe in you  
_I Believe in You – Joe Featuring *NSync

* * *

Yay, more Makorra fluff! I think I'll have one more fic for this episode before moving on to A Voice in the Night. I'm super pissed right now because Viacom and DirecTV aren't getting along, which means no Nick or NickToons… and I had been so looking forward to seeing Bryke talk about all the episodes… anyone know where I can find them online?

Thanks to for always reviewing!

Reviews are love y'all!

Athena Kyle

July 17, 2012  
1:10am


	8. Dress You Up in My Love

**Drabble Eight**  
Dress You Up in My Love

* * *

"Here," Mako handed her a coat he had out grown several years ago but couldn't bring himself to get rid of. It was the last thing he'd ever stolen, Toza finding him and Bolin not long after, giving them a roof over their heads and food for their bellies, he had been 14 at the time.

He unfurled his sleeves, pulling them all the way down, and buttoned his jacket up all the way, popping to collar to hide the majority of his face. Turning back to face Korra, his jaw dropped open.

She was buttoning up the jacket, and while the top she normally wore was skin tight, there was something about the way his jacket molded to her body made his mouth dry and the air whoosh silently from his lungs.

He had never really understood the appeal of seeing a woman in his clothes, (probably because there had never been a woman in his clothes before) the men down at the power plant would brag and regale one another with stories of the women they bedded. While the men of the plant had varying taste in women, the one thing they found in common was how damn sexy a woman looked in their shirts the morning after. He had always laughed along with them, but never really understood it until now.

Something inside of him, that primal male ego in him boasted with pride at seeing the Avatar, no seeing _Korra_ in his jacket. She finished buttoning the jacket and Mako remembered to shut his mouth before she saw him drooling like an idiot.

She smiled at him, hands on her hips, "Well?"

She looked incredible, but thanks to her press conference when she got to town and their rising fame in the pro-bending world, she was still too recognizable.

"Come here," he motioned her closer as he pulled his beloved scarf from his neck and looped it around hers, his fingers grazing her soft cheeks as he fluffed it up to cover the bottom half of her face. He inwardly smirked at the heat and pink color that filled her cheeks, "you should use this as well," he handed her a hat, "You're rather recognizable, _Avatar Korra._"

Her blush deepened as she took a deep breath, inhaling Mako's comforting scent that lingered on the scarf.

He took a step back and looked her up and down, nodding once, "Now you look like just another ordinary citizen." He lied, knowing that as long as her eyes, those stunning oceanic eyes were visible she'd be anything but ordinary.

She nodded in return, "Alright City Boy, let's go rescue your brother."

_Feel the silky touch of my caresses  
They will keep you looking so brand new  
I'll create a look that's made for you  
Gonna dress you up in my love  
_Dress You Up in My Love – Madonna

* * *

So I originally wrote an Amon centered chapter, and was going to post that one sometime last week, and then I remembered that this episode was the one that Korra's wearing Mako's scarf. I'm so bummed that we didn't get to see that scene. Perhaps with all of the upcoming episodes we're getting they'll do a flash back and we'll get to see Mako giving Korra his beloved scarf.

Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows!

Athena Kyle

July 21, 2012  
10:20pm


	9. Be Prepared

**Drabble Eight:**  
Be Prepared  
_Thoughts_

* * *

Amon stared out at the crowd of non-benders that had gathered to witness his revelation. They were like lost little sheep in need of direction, in need of a leader, and he would be the one to rise to take that role.

Equality, that was all he had ever fought for, the chance for everyone to be on the same level, no one getting special treatment or advances for being "special". It wasn't fair that the spirits blessed some with bending and others with the curse of normalcy, but tonight, tonight he would show his followers that the era of bending was coming to an end.

"My quest for equality began many years ago," he began weaving his tale of woe to his rapt audience, drawing them in was incredibly easy. Those who have lost faith and stand for nothing will fall for anything.

"I know you've been wondering, what is the revelation, well you're about to get your answer."

He reveled in the attention he was getting, in the blind loyalty and dedication each person in the crowd exuded. They were like putty in his hands, actively eating up everything he was saying.

"They say the Avatar has failed humanity."

He smirked behind his mask as they brought the four benders out on to the stage. Amon danced effortlessly around the lightning while Zolt attacked, quickly coming up on the Triple Threat Triad leader, and ridding him of his disease.

"The era of bending is over, the ear of equality has begun!"

The crowd cheered as he moved on to the next thug, another man, high up the bending gang food chain. It was all too simple, they failed to realize that they were no longer the future, that bending had run it's course and now it was time for equality to reign.

His equalists freed the last bender, a young man that looked no older than 16, who shrugged shyly, backing away, his hands held up in supplication. "Uh, hello, Amon sir, I think there's been a big misunderstanding."

Before either of them could react, a boiler exploded and steam filled the area, creating an impressive cloud cover that was anything but natural.

Amon watched as the mist moved with a purpose, heading straight for the stage, there was a water bender in the room. Slinking back into the mist, Amon disappeared, knowing that it was very likely it was the Avatar herself that was here. He knew that in order for his revelation to fully take hold he'd have to face her and rid her of her disease as well, but now was not the time.

A few moments later he was on the balcony, watching as the Avatar and her friends escape on the back of the giant polar-bear dog, he smirked behind his mask. _Run little Avatar, and tell the world what I am capable of._

Calling off his Equalists he chuckled darkly to himself, "Everything is going exactly as planned." His eyes narrowed as he looked at Avatar Aang's statue that presided over Yue Bay, "The era of bending is done and the era of equality shall soon begin."

_A shining new era  
Is tip-toeing nearer  
I know this sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my due  
Be prepared_  
Be Prepared – Jeremy Irons

* * *

So I couldn't decide if I was going to tell it from the viewers point of view, where we didn't yet know what/who Amon really was and what he was capable of… or if I should tell it from Amon's point of view where he knows what a hypocrite he is and goes ahead with it anyway… in the end I went with us not knowing, since I'm doing these drabbles in order, I figure I might as well stick with what we knew at that point.

Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites!

Athena Kyle

July 23, 2012  
10:30pm


End file.
